The Final Battle
by Tifa's Lover
Summary: After everything had happened Squall got together with Rinoa, but what's this evil that wants revenge? Dont worry it is not who you would think... S+R 4EVA!!! R+R!
1. The New Kids

The Final Battle Ch. 1: Neweys  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Final Fantasy but the plot and some characters are mine.  
  
Summary: Squall wants to purposes to Riona but who's the new evil? Can the SeeD's stop him before it's too late? Don't worry this is S+R!!!!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
*~*~*~* Authors POV *~*~*~*  
  
It was an early morning in the Garden and Selphie Tilmitt and Squall Leonhart were in the training room talking. Lets take a look at what their talking about.  
  
"Selphie, do you know who the 6 new recruits are?"  
  
"Yeah! They are a boy named Scott; he's a lot like Zell was so we have to take special precautions around him. You remember what happened with Zell right Captain."  
  
"Yeah. Oohhh the horror!!!! ANOTHER one!!!!"  
  
"Yeah! There are some twins named Jesse and John some brothers Kris and Ken (Kenny) and a girl named Ellone. Strange huh? How she has the same name as Sis and is the only girl?"  
  
Just as Squall was going to respond Zell came rushing in on another of his contraptions.  
  
"ZELL!!! What the Hell are you on?!?!?!?!?!?" Squall looked pissed cause Zell knew the rules.  
  
"Sorry Captain, it's the NEWEST copy of the High Speed T-board. Why?"  
  
"Well it's just there is a rule that says NO, T-boards on the Garden you damn idiot.  
  
"Well I'm just making a new fad. Unlike some people I know. By man, see you later."  
  
"O ya, I forgot," Selphie interrupted delivering a message. "Rinoa and Cid want to talk to you, in the Headmasters Room, well bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the headmasters room Squall met with Cid and Rinoa. He was told that the group had a new mission in the fields, just past the North Mountain path. And that three of the new kids were to come and that it would be Scott, Kenny and Jesse.  
  
"Ok" was all Squall could say. Even though he was the Captian Cid was still the Headmaster.  
  
They all got some rest and headed out the next morning.  
  
That morning Squall met up with every one and they set out for the fields. When the silence got too much and the new recruits started to talk.  
  
"Hi I'm Scott and this is Jesse and Kenny. I use a Sword called Mason Blade2, Jesse has a gunblade and Kenny a double barrel shot gun." The blond boy was trying to talk to Squall but of course.  
  
"."  
  
"Dude don't you talk at all"  
  
"."  
  
"Man!" All the original SeeD's started to laugh and Squall glared at them.  
  
That moment they heard movement in the bushes.  
  
"Come out whoever you are or face my wrath," said Zell certain it was just a cat or something.  
  
Out popped Jon with is whip. "I'm coming to Ok."  
  
".Fine.don't get hurt and someone call Cid to tell him." Squall sounded like he hadn't even spoken. Which no one seemed to mind. Even though he had become more talkative with them after it all (an: I haven't played the whole game yet.disk 4 now though, so just follow me k?)  
  
"Just hurry up will ya?" Squall sounded annoyed.  
  
Well what did you think? Did you all like it? Review so you can tell me. Also I DON'T want ANY flames!!!! 


	2. It's started AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I own it I own it! ! ! ! ! ! *wakes up* Damn I don't!  
  
This is Squall and Riona!  
  
Chapter 2: It's started.again!  
  
The group took the train as far as it could go. Selphie was standing in front of the door when Squall was able to get in.  
  
"Sorry Selp, I had to grab these hoolagens." Rinoa stared at Squall and Questis only smiled seeing the love flying off of her friends.not that either would admit it tough.  
  
Ivrin Snickered seeing the kids Squall had by the collars. Dropping them in a heap the Captain opened the door for Selphie. He went in himself when everything was under control. (an: where they are going it is strange to see them take a train there but it is happening)  
  
When Squall had finished reading all the magazines in the room he decided to go and check on everyone. Selphie was the first he saw because she was looking out of the window singing to herself.  
  
Then he went to check on the new kids and saw that a fight had broken out between Ken and Jesse.  
  
"Stop it, stop it now! You brats quite you childish behavior NOW!!!" they didn't listen though and Scott grabbed Squall's Loinheart Gun Blade and was chased all over the train to get it back.  
  
"Now stay here and be quite or I'll take you back to garden with or without use of weapons."  
  
"OK fine" the response would have been fine had they have left the attitude out of it.  
  
When Squall went back to the main compartment he saw Jon hitting on Rinoa. Squall hit him across the head with is gun blade to get rid of his anger.  
  
"Kid can't even hit on a girl right!"  
  
"Oh.and you can sugah?"  
  
"Of course." When Jon passed out, squall winked at Rinoa.  
  
Three or four hours later the train stopped Squall told Zell to check with the driver ask way they stopped.  
  
Zell went and came back white faced the only thing he was able to make out was a stuttered "He's dead."  
  
A hush fell over the room and Squall began to give orders. "Questis go check on the others. Make sure they are alright and bring them back here."  
  
"On it captain." In a flash Questis left.  
  
"Zell, I want you to see if you can get this thing going. If you can contact me IMMEDIATELY! ! ! ! ! ! Ivrine, Selphie. I want the two of you to go through the train to see if anything is out of order, stick together and report back to me. I have to wait Quistis's report then the rest of us will load up and head to the front of the train. We meat their no longer then two hours got it?"  
  
"ay ey cap'ain." They took off and Rinoa just stood their looking lost.  
  
"Squall what can I do? I'm not a SeeD.I never had he kind of training you all went through."  
  
"Rinoa. You have gone though more then these.these SeeD's will EVER go through."  
  
"I-I-I thank you. Even if you are just saying that to please me."  
  
"There's nothing JUST about it. Unless you say: It's just true."  
  
~*~*~ 2 hours l8ta ~*~*~  
  
Quistis's came running into the front of the train making everyone else sigh: she was the latest one to show up. And said "I was just in the SeeD room to find them all gone" the others and they were speech less. Then Squall said " Zell Irvine check the train . NOW!!!". Hahahahahahaha no need to scream man were on it bye ten minutes later the tow came to say there all gone. "What shouted Squall the door it open that's means there out said come on guys ". Out said Squall and the others saw the kids surrounded bye zombies. Okay guys lets kick there buts to kingdomcome you all no what to do its know or never team magic go "Holy" said Jon next Jesse said "Ultima" after that Ken said "Demi" finally Scott said Meteor all the magic seemed to in to gathers to become a magic never seen before then all the boys called out SUPERMETEOR! . Squall Rinoa and the others were amassed at the site of all the powerful magic that they used and that the zombies were all dead. After the battle Squall and the others went to congratulate them but when they started to talk All of the kids collapsed. 


	3. Wake Up Call

Chapter 3 - Wake up call  
  
Three hours later Scott woke up to find he was the only one there besides Squall who as asleep.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Scott asked when they woke up.  
  
"Hours ago," said a voice outside the door. Then in walked a man Scott had only ever seen once in his days at the Garden. It was Seifer Almasy the man who tried to help the evil people rule the world four years ago, but his now the vice head master of the Garden.  
  
"Hey kid," said Seifer.  
  
"Hi," said Scott in a rude way he never really liked him but whatever. "What do you want?" Said Scott, "Squall still asleep."  
  
"Oh I just want to see your blade Scott," said Seifer.  
  
"Never," answered Scott.  
  
"Come on I need to see it so I can know what metal you used to make it so strong," said Seifer.  
  
"NO!" Repeated Scott  
  
"Why?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Because you will probably steal it!"  
  
"No, I wont," Seifer said. "The only sword I want to steal is Squall's."  
  
At that instant Squall woke up and said, "Sword, back of unless you want me to kick your ass. Ooh by the way, why are you hear?"  
  
"I am here to train the new recruits in strategy," exclaimed Seifer in an irritated tone.  
  
"Look Seifer we don't need you the kids are fine so leave," Squall shouted.  
  
"I don't want to be here as much you don't want me here; but the kids need to be trained better for this mission."  
  
"Would you stop saying kid or kids," interrupted Scott very angry.  
  
"Fine BOY what should I call you?" Seifer asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"My names Scott and don't forget it!" With that Scott left the room laughing his head off.  
  
Seifer mumbled something under his breath and Squall thought it sounded an awful lot like, "You'll be first."  
  
"What was that?" asked Squall.  
  
"Nothing," Seifer said quickly and then he left.  
  
"What was that about?" said Ken when Scott arrived at the room the two boys had to share for the train was so damn small.  
  
"Nothing, just were going to have to take lessons from Seifer."  
  
"Hold on a second," Kenny interrupted in a stunned voice.  
  
"Lessons with Seifer? No no no not happening man! I don't think so. Man maybe you need lessons but I don't especially from Seifer."  
  
"Why?" Scott asked.  
  
"For instance I'm the best and lessons from Seifer are like lessons from Wolverine on that X Dork show."  
  
"You watch that show." Scott said in a whack tone  
  
"Nah only caught that one episode of the show it sucked."  
  
"Ah how cares" said Scott "sow is Jon and Jesse," said Scott.  
  
"There out side training agents each other between you and me I think I could take both of them blind folded" said Kenny very seriously.  
  
"Okay said Scott lets go challenge them two on two okay. When out side only a small light showed were the two people were. Jon, Jesse lets fight held Scott and Ken in sequins. Fine the two others repeated and we shall state the rules said Jon, and Jesse  
  
Fight Rules by Jon and Jesse  
  
1) Put a spell a your weapon to make it weaker  
  
2) When you can't take anymore you lose  
  
3) No spells  
  
4) Put money on the line no less then $ 25 000 no more then $500 000  
  
"Okay" said Scott.  
  
"We put $25 000 on the line same for use," said Jon.  
  
"Okay on three."  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
The fight went on for only 3 minutes and when the mach was over Jon and Jesse were headed to the to the medics that came with them. And Scott and Kenny were up $25 000.  
  
"Well that was easy don't you think?" said Scott.  
  
"Easy isn't even the word for it. They suck more then a water bottle when you drink out of it super fast."  
  
"Ah...well I'm hungry," said Scott. "Its dinner time so lets go before all the good stuff goes goodbye.  
  
At dinner the two boy's barley ate for there was barley anything to eat. But for the first time ever they had not had to do the dishes because of what Jon did earlier when he tried to hit on Riona.  
  
In the room were the dishes were to be washed Ken and Scott sat there watching with giant smirks on there faces ands then Scott exclaimed, "You should never hit on my sister you son of a bitch."  
  
With that the boys left and Scott cast a fire spell to heat up the water and burn her hands.  
  
In the morning all the SeeD's were ready to leave and the train finally started and they were off again but only about 2 minutes of it was quiet so Seifer started to brief them on the next part of the mission they all sat down in the lobby of the train and Seifer started to explain the mission and this is what it was.  
  
"Ok" said Seifer. "This is the mission, we go to the City of  
Avalanche, where we will buy needed supplies and stay one night. In  
the morning we will head east to the planes and kill the bandits that  
was reeking havoc on the city."  
  
"Why is the City called Avalanche?" Jon asked with his natural curiosity.  
  
"Because there is a strong chance of avalanches in the town." Seifer had a small smirk on his face as he said this. 


End file.
